


Back To You

by adios_cowboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It of Sorts, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Partners to Lovers, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Team Bonding, Team as Family, Top Lance (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: The team is ready to go back to Earth to reunite with their families after so long. Keith doesn't know who he's supposed to go back to.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> spanish translations at the end :)

Coming back home was never something Keith particularly looked forward to. Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and even Shiro were always yearning some piece of Earth, missing someone. Keith didn’t have anything like that, it didn’t affect him as badly to be stranded in space with an assortment of different  _ alien species _ . He can probably relate to them more than he can relate to his human teammates. Even Allura looks sick of this wide universe now. 

For Keith, being in space is  _ great _ ; he loves it here. He cares for everyone, they’re a family not just a team. It makes his heart ache when he catches Lance staring out into the windows every night, wishing to see his family again. That shouldn’t bother him, to see Lance miss his real family. They’ve been dating for three months already, but Keith still feels so alone. He blames his own pitiful mindset, blames his past and being abandoned. He can’t help but feel like it’s his fault. This time when he finds Lance out late, he’s humming softly in the lounge. 

He doesn’t stop even when Keith is there. Lance probably doesn’t even notice, with it being late and all. Keith also knows how deep Lance can get into his thoughts and doesn’t blame him; They’re both sleep deprived at this point and it’s not good for them or any of their teammates. Still, Keith can’t bring himself to drag either of them back to bed. There’s something about Lance’s voice tonight, something gentle. 

It takes a long stretch of underwhelming confidence just to reach out to his own boyfriend, but he does it. “Lance.” He crosses his arms in the doorway, leaning against the frame. 

“Oh,” Lance is pulled from his trance, voice cracking with exhaustion, “hey, babe.”   
  
He wants to roll his eyes, inwardly cringing at the nickname. It’s normal for Lance to be like this, even though he knows how awkward it makes Keith feel. “What uh- what are you doing awake?”    
  
“Just,” Lance gives him a loving smile, “looking at the stars again. It never stops surprising me, you know? I never imagined I’d get to experience all this space stuff. I mean, of course I wanted to and it’s been my dream, but I just never thought.” 

Lance always seems to have his confidence lowered, at least in Keith’s opinion. It never makes sense to him: he sees so much success and hope in Lance. Someone like him should never have to feel hurt or insecure.    
  
“Of course you would get here someday, Voltron or not.” Keith brings himself into the room, sitting next to Lance with just a bit of distance. “You’re not really ‘just a cargo pilot’, Lance.”

Lance blinks a couple times before his face softens again. “Thanks, Keith.” He pulls him in closer by his hips and holds back a laugh when he feels Keith tense up. “You always know what to say. Maybe just because it’s you.”   
  
“That’s not true.” Keith puffs, blowing his bangs away from his face with his arms still crossed.    
  
“It totally is.”    
  
“Whatever.”   
  
It still makes him nervous, but being this close to anyone, to Lance, always gives Keith some sort of security. Comfort.    
  
“Lance, I don’t think I should come with you back to Earth.”    
  
“Well,” Lance sighs, hesitating a while, “why?” Keith can tell he tries not to pout, or yell, or throw a tantrum, and silently thanks the stars for it.    
  
“You know I don’t really belong there.” Keith says. “I don’t have-  _ this- _ ” He gestures towards Lance when he speaks and regrets how stupid it makes him look. “I don’t have what any of you guys have back there.” It’s true and he knows it, knows Lance and everybody else knows it too. He’ll never have a family or anyone to miss him when he’s gone. That’s why he likes it better here, where it’s quiet and his comfort is the stars. It hurts that he can’t deny how badly he wishes for more than just this. Having Lance is already more than he could ask for. 

He sees Lance lost in thought for a while and blinks harshly. He feels so  _ stupid _ , and Lance finally says something. “I’m happy that you’re telling me all of this, Keith.”   
  
Keith has to uncross his arms, fiddling his hands over his lap instead. “What do you mean by that.”   
  
“I mean, I’m glad you can talk to me.” Lance reassures. “I want you to talk to me and to confide in me, ‘cause I wanna be here for you. You’re my family, Keith, and I care so much about you man.”    
  
Keith lets their eyes meet fully for probably the first time in days. “...Thank you.”    
  
Lance just looks between Keith’s eyes, back and forth, his gaze growing softer and fonder and making Keith regret saying anything at all. “God, is it too early to say I love you?”   
  
“Lance!” He shoves him away, rising to his feet in an urge to get away before Lance can see him blushing. “You’re such a-”   
  
Lance swipes him back, to Keith’s dismay, and falls into natural laughter. “Am I not allowed to be affectionate with the person I  _ love _ ?”   
  
“Dude-!”    
  
“Pff, what-”    
  
“What are you two doing?” Pidge slips into the lounge, hair even more of a mess than usual as she rubs at her eyes with a fist. “Lance?”   
  
“Uh-” Keith pushes away from him so fast it makes his wrist pop. “We were just talking.”   
  
“Ugh, I don’t even wanna know anymore. You’re a bad liar, Keith.” Pidge gives them a look before binging on her hidden snacks between the couch.    
  
“What are you doing up, Pidge?” Lance crosses his legs.    
  
Popping some assortment of space candy into her mouth, she clearly fights back the urge to roll her eyes. “Lance, I never sleep, you know this.”   
  
“True.”   
  
“So,” she observes them again, “you guys ready to see Earth?” 

Keith doesn’t know what to say really; he still doesn’t feel like he should go- doesn’t  _ have _ anywhere to go. Lance picks up on his wariness again and takes over. “Better than we could ever be. And you?”    
  
“Ugh, you have no idea.”   
  
“I think I have every idea.” Lance raises an eyebrow. If anyone, he’s the one who talks about Earth more than anyone else ever could. 

Pidge laughs to herself anyway, ignoring him. “You gonna introduce your boyfriend to  _ la famiglia _ ?”    
  
“That’s Italian, Pidge.”    
  
“Yeah, whatever.” She stretches. “So?”   
  
Lance opens his mouth and closes it again. It’s not normal for him to hesitate usually, but Keith hasn’t even spoken this whole time and feels bad about it. Might as well do them all a favor at this point. “Yeah, I’m planning to come with Lance to see them. If they’ll have me.”    
  
“Bold~” she smirks, “I can’t wait to see the mountains again. You guys should check them out too.”    
  
“Of course.” Lance smiles. It’s always different when everyone else talks about what they miss from Earth. It’s different to see everyone happy about something instead of heated in the middle of battle, hurt by what someone said, injured-   
  
“Man, my mom’s gonna be totally stoked to see me again.” Pidge seems to stare off, as if drifting right away into another memory. Keith is almost scared by how fast it takes her.   
  
He thinks about his own mom and how she’s not waiting for him back on Earth. He doesn’t even have his dad anymore. Lance seems to notice something about him because he laces their fingers together and holds on tight enough that it makes Keith feel like maybe everything will be fine. It’s why he decides he’ll go with Lance after all and meet his family. He feels like he owes it to him.    
  
  
  
In the morning it’s obvious that everyone hardly slept, even Allura and Coran. It’ll be their first time on Earth, Keith remembers, and he wonders where they plan to go. It’s a little reassuring to know he’s not the only one feeling terrified, and almost alone. Lance holds his hand again when everyone groups up.    
  
“Paladins, remember this- this  _ trip _ , rather, won’t be extended. The Galran Empire is still heading here and we must warn Earth’s civilians. Of course you all know you can, must, and should see your families again.”   
  
“Wait, Allura.” Shiro is the one to speak up. “How much time do we have?”    
  
“We must warn everyone and provide information immediately, but our stay may last long, as the Empire will strike eventually. We are Voltron, remember this. We defend the universe.” She takes a pause before Coran places a hand on her shoulder, reassuring. “...Come what may, I care for each and every one of you Paladins. I thought I’d lost everything, but-” She looks everyone in the eye and takes a small puff of breath, “-but I have you all. I would do anything for you.”   
  
“You guys are my family.” Pidge smiles, hands on her hips. “Not to be corny, like Lance, but you  _ are.  _ We’ll always have each other’s backs.”   
  
Shiro steps forward. “You’re both right, Allura, Pidge. I didn’t think so much would happen at the beginning, but it was all worth it. You’re family to me too.”    
  
Lance and Hunk grin at each other before Lance speaks up next, loudly of course. “I always talk about my home back in Cuba, but space is just as cozy sometimes. Only cause you guys are here, obviously. So yeah Pidge, call be corny, but you guys mean just as much to me as Cuba.”   
  
“Aww, group hug time! You guys are all making me cry-” Hunk squashes everyone together, practically crushing Keith’s lungs in the process, but it’s heartwarming all the same. It takes Keith an extreme amount of courage for the simple words he chokes out next. “You guys are, uh, the only team I could really ever ask for-” It earns him a tighter squeeze and he sees his life flash before his eyes until Hunk relents and lets everyone free.    
  
“Keith, that’s probably the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” Pidge raises an eyebrow. “Unless this is how you act with your boyfriend every day.”   
  
Lance pulls him back to his side. “Oh, yeah dude. He always serenades me, from morning to night.”   
  
“I do  _ not _ !” Keith huffs, but everyone is laughing soon after.    
  
It’s only a few more hours until they make it to Earth’s atmosphere and Keith might just be the most nervous of all of them. He doesn’t know how Lance’s parents are gonna act in general to Lance arriving suddenly after  _ years,  _ friends with aliens, with  _ Keith _ , who just so happens to also be his boyfriend. He feels sick just thinking about it, even when everyone is back in the lounge playing some alien board game at the table. It seems like no amount of reassurance is helping anymore. He decides to train until they get closer.   
  


  
  
By the time they see the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, the blowholes in Samoa, and even the sakura trees in Japan, Keith’s anxiety still isn’t calmed. He feels even more nervous than he did before, now that it’s just him and Lance, Allura and Coran ready to send them off to Cuba. Lance looks just as nervous, but there’s a light air around him, a bubble of excitement ready to burst. Keith wants to feel happy about it, wants to keep feeling giddy and smile at the bliss in Lance’s eyes, but he’s never been ready for a moment like this.    
  
“Are you ready?” Lance grins. It’s painful how much Keith wants to say yes but can’t. Lance doesn’t seem to notice, face practically sticking to the window in awe when the ocean is in sight. When he talks, it’s surreal, and even Keith can feel it. “I’m going to see my family again.” Lance says it like even he can’t believe it. “I can’t wait for them to meet you.”   
  
Something about him saying it that way makes Keith’s chest flutter, his heart in his throat. This is why he fell in love, he thinks, staring at Lance the way Lance stares at the sand on the beach he always talks about at night, how his eyes water when they land, his legs running for him on instinct. Keith has to catch up before Allura or Coran can call out to either of them.   
  
“Keith!” He laughs. “We’re on Earth. We’re in  _ Cuba _ !” It’s his sincere bliss that flushes all of the anxiety away, Keith standing further out and staring at the blue of the water. It really is like something out of a fantasy, something he always thought Lance was exaggerating about. He closes his eyes to the breeze, his hair blowing back. He can’t help but crack a smile when he feels Lance wrap his arms around him. “You came with me.”   
  
“You took me with you.”    
  
Lance pecks him on the cheek before letting go, taking his hand instead and practically dragging him to his home. No one seems to be there, just an empty cottage on the coast, before Keith spots a little girl peeking through the window. She looks about the age of a toddler or a small child, but he staggers when Lance stops in place.   
  
He gulps. “This is my house.”    
  
Keith is concerned when he takes a look at Lance’s face, seemingly in terror. It doesn’t last long before the door bursts open and a tall woman with large, silky curls runs out, stopping at the bottom of the cottage steps. She stares at them, Keith noticing how her eyes water. Behind her is a crowd of people who take after her, hair bunched in different forms of curls, skin naturally tanned, just like Lance’s. Keith thinks he could name them all right here, just from how detailed Lance would get talking about them back in space. They’re all there, just like Lance had said before.   
  
“Lance,  _ mijo _ ?” The woman moves closer to them, Lance frozen in place when she sets her hands on his face. “ _ Eres tu? Como has estado? _ ”

  
“Mom, so much happened, I can’t explain it all at once- I went with my friends to find Shiro or- or aliens, and it was Shiro so we went down there and that’s where I ran into Keith, you know Keith, from the Garrison-”   
  
“Lance, Lance, slow down.” She smiles, tears rolling down her face. “You’re home.” Keith feels extremely out of place now, like he thought he would, and then she brings her attention to him too. “And who is this?”    
  
“Keith, from the Garrison. He practically got stuck with us, but mom it’s been worth it. We’re saving the universe; we’ve seen so much and experienced so much, I’ve been wanting you to meet everyone. Oh, but right now they’re all meeting with their families too.” Lance pauses here and gives a reassuring squeeze to Keith’s hand. “Keith’s with me, he has  _ us _ to go back to. He also, uh, well-  _ es mi novio _ .”

  
Keith steps forward, awkwardly unlacing he and Lance’s fingers, which didn’t cross his mind until now-  _ shit _ , and holds out his right hand for a greeting. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Keith, a partner of Lance’s…?” He hesitates when she stares back and forth between the both of them, mouth slightly agape. He turns back to Lance, mouthing a  _ “What did you say?!”  _ with his back turned.    
  
“Thank you for taking care of my son.” She blinks back more tears, taking Keith’s hesitating hand and pulling both of them in for another group hug. Before he notices, the whole family is out of the house, clambering now over all of them in an even bigger group hug than Hunk could pull off.    
  
“Lance!”   
  
“Uncle Lance!”   
  
“Lance, where have you been?!  _ Como has estado _ ??”    
  
“Bro, what the hell-”   
  
“ _ Luis! Oigame mushasho vaya y lávese el vocablo! _ ”   
  
“ _ Te extrañé mucho _ !”   
  
Keith feels his nervousness dispel again thanks to the sight of Lance and his family happy and in joyful tears together. It doesn’t make him feel much more fit to be there, but somehow it’s still welcoming and he knows just how worth it this was. When everyone is calmed and settled back inside and outside of the house, Lance’s mom and dad sit down with them on the back porch to discuss the business of their return and the situation with the Empire.    
  
“You were gone so suddenly, Lance. You plan to leave again?” Keith feels uncomfortable each time Lance’s dad goes back to this. “Your family is  _ here.  _ We sent you to the Garrison, not to go missing, off to some other  _ galaxy,  _ Lance.”    
  
“Honey, this situation is different.” Mrs. Mcclain, Lance’s mother, speaks up. “You know all that he told us, you know Lance has always dreamed of space. It’s why he went there to begin with, and now it’s so much more. He’s old enough now to choose for himself, and he’s doing what’s right.”    
  
“I know that. I just need some time to think about this more; you’re staying right? Both of you, at least until you plan to go with your other teammates.”   
  
“Yeah.” Lance breathes. “Of course. We’re staying.”    
  
Mrs. Mcclain gives them both a reassuring smile before she’s turned back to her husband and they head inside together. Keith’s already had a general tour of the place, the house, and where he and Lance will sleep and stay together in one of Lance’s old rooms. He’s already exhausted today despite not even training nearly as much as usual. Keith supposes he hasn’t had to be so interactive socially and emotionally so much in one day before. Lance supports him to a stand and takes him out to the beach as the sun begins to settle.    
  
“You know it already, but I always wanted everyone to see it here. Isn’t the ocean so magnificent?”    
  
When he says it, genuine awe sparkling in those chestnut eyes, Keith becomes curious. “Lance, why did you choose the Garrison? I mean, going to space and stuff… You seem to really love Earth and everything it has to offer. Why would you want to focus on anything else?”    
  
Lance pauses for a long time before he can seem to form an answer. “There’s so much we don’t know about our ocean and so much to discover still after all of these years. I always loved science stuff growing up, and video games too, but even though we know more about the surface of mars than we know about half of the sea, there’s something about space that pulled me in from the beginning. I decided if I was going to dedicate myself to something, it’d be this. It’s  _ always _ going to be this.”   
  
Keith can’t deny that it takes him by surprise. He feels stupid for not realizing sooner how much Lance cared about everything they did. It all still means something to him, not just Earth. It should’ve been obvious from the start.    
  
“Still too early to say I love you?”    
  
“Shut up.” Keith pushes him away playfully until they’re both attacking each other and splashing the ocean water in each other’s faces.    
  
He finally feels like this is where he belongs.   
  
  
  
Lance kisses him against the door as soon as they’re in the quiet space of his room downstairs, stumbling over each other with laughter. They’ve been intimate here and there a few times, but it never escalated quite to the point they went all the way. Something tugs at Keith this time, like tonight is the chance to.   
  
“Do you wanna have sex?” He blurts it out before he can think about it and internally curses himself, flushing impossibly red. Lance’s eyelashes flutter in shock and Keith eyes the flush staining the tips of his ears. “Sorry- I don’t know  _ why  _ I said that, I must be really tired. Let’s just go to bed.”   
  
“Wait, did you mean it?” Lance takes his hand for the fourth time today and it’s a lot different this time, Lance’s voice dropping lower to a whisper. “‘Cause I want to.”    
  
Keith licks his lips, feels his mouth dry, before Lance is kissing him again, sitting him down on his bed before tugging his shirt off. “Hot,” he comments before placing more desperate, soft kisses down Keith’s neck. It has his breaths soft at first, hitching when Lance sucks at the sensitive skin there and pushes his shirt up. Keith falls back against the mattress when he takes his shirt off himself, giving Lance more room to work with.   
  
“Do- do you have, um, a condom?” Keith nearly falls into a silent whisper at the end. He’s never been in a situation like this, doesn’t really think Lance has either, and it makes him more and more nervous.    
  
“Yeah.” Lance stops. “Uh, Shiro gave it to me.”   
  
“Huh?”    
  
Lance bites his lip and shrugs himself into a slight cringe above him. “He told me to use protection with you. I’m sure he didn’t really think-”   
  
“Ughh-” Keith shoves a pillow over his head. He could die right now and just be thankful for it.  _ This is miserable.  _   
  
“Hey,” Lance smiles sheepishly, tugging at Keith’s wrists, “show me your face.” Keith puffs at him, pouting, and the fondness is back. He kisses Keith again, deeper this time until Keith is unconsciously sighing into his mouth.    
  
Lance slips his hand under the waistband of Keith’s underwear and Keith’s hand darts out almost immediately, stopping him. The farthest they’ve gone with this kind of thing was a few teases and dirty talk late at night when they were being stupid and delirious. Keith has hardly been touched generally at all in his life, so to be touched sexually is deadly territory.    
  
“What’re you doing?” Lance laughs, his smile goofy and sensual all at once. Keith thinks his heart might burst; He stands up on his own and removes the rest of his clothes. “I’d rather do it myself.”    
  
“Pidge was right, you really are bold.”   
  
“God, Lance, please don’t bring up our friends while we’re in the nude.”   
  
Lance laughs again before following suit, stepping each foot out of his pants and holding Keith to him, chest to chest. They’re both undeniably naked now and Keith wants to jump out of his own skin and flee, but something about it makes him feel so safe and happy he feels himself melt into the embrace.    
  
“How do you want to do this?” Lance whispers, and it feels so dirty that the question goes straight to Keith’s dick. “Want me to do you?”    
  
“Yeah,” Keith sighs lovingly, “I’ll get on top of you…”   
  
“Yeah?” There’s a smile hidden in Lance’s quiet voice and he sits back on the bed. “Actually, I did a little bit of research- don’t kill me- and we’re gonna have to do some things first.”   
  
“Um,” Keith’s eyes trail down Lance’s torso, landing lower before he averts them again, “what should I do?”    
  
“C’mere, silly.”    
  
Keith feels impossibly shy when he makes his way back to the bed, and Lance pulls him on top of himself before he can run away. He feels incredibly exposed stradling Lance like this, and he wants to smack the smirk off of Lance’s face when he wiggles his eyebrows. He doesn’t get the chance to before he feels a hand on his dick.    
  
“La-Lance-!” He flinches when Lance spits on his hand again, sliding it over Keith with more ease, faster and more experienced than he expects. Keith gulps. “Where did you learn to do this?”   
  
“Huh?” Lance’s hand stops, cocking his head. “I dunno, I’m just doing what I like doing to myself.”    
  
Keith feels himself blush at the intruding image in his head of Lance on his bed, stroking himself faster and faster and biting his lip- he shakes his head, eyes squeezed shut. Lance doesn’t question him but continues palming over his erection with one hand, the other caressing his hips, thighs, sides, and neck. Keith can feel every single movement with his eyes closed and blinks up into Lance’s gaze, one that’s been staring him up and down.    
  
“What?” Keith pouts, back to a heated whisper.    
  
Lance doesn’t say anything this time, kissing Keith and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. Keith winces at first but relaxes into it, becoming aroused by it, when Lance’s hand goes back to it’s ruthless pace. He tenses again when he feels a wet finger at his backside.   
  
“I’m gonna put a finger in, that okay?” Lance breathes, a little ragged.    
  
Keith nods and has to squeeze at Lance’s bare shoulders when the finger pushes past him. He’s almost 100% grateful to Shiro for his accommodation to Keith and Lance’s relationship, but it’s still embarrassing nonetheless. Keith eyes the bottle of lubricant now at Lance’s side and wonders again how he even managed to keep all of this stuff hidden, but he loses his train of thought when he feels Lance add another finger.    
  
“Wait, stop moving.” Keith sighs, voice nearly a groan. “It’s weird.”   
  
“Weird bad or weird good?”   
  
“It’s just weird, Lance.” He rolls his eyes. Lance complies for about 10 seconds before he moves both of his hands anyway, one stroking his erection again, and Keith chokes on a gasp. He has to wonder in awe how Lance can be so skilled at multitasking.    
  
“Doing okay?” Lance asks, planting a small kiss at Keith’s neck.    
  
He nods again and arches his back when Lance changes the angle of his left hand, rubbing directly at his prostate. “Wait- wait, wait wait-”   
  
“Bad??”    
  
“No, just, too much.” He loosens his grip on Lance’s shoulders, realizing how hard he’s been squeezing onto them this whole time and silently offering an apology. “I think we can just do it now.”   
  
“Really? I can wait, dude. I don’t want you to get hurt.”   
  
“No, it’s fine, I think I’m, uh, ready.”   
  
“Oh…” Lance flushes. “Okay.” He grabs Keith’s hips with him as he moves back to sit against the wall and moves a lubricated hand to his cock after slipping on one of the condoms. Keith feels his stomach clench at the sight and his heart pounds with nervousness. Lance adjusts himself over Keith’s entrance and breathes out as they make eye contact. “Sure you’re ready?”   
  
“Yeah, c’mon…”   
  
He chokes on his breaths when Lance pushes past the first ring of muscle, Keith unconsciously clenching down even tighter. Lance has to stop for a minute, breathing out shakily before slowly, slowly sliding in deeper. He’s about halfway in before Keith groans in protest.   
  
“Not- not all the way yet, it’s too much.”    
  
“Okay, don’t worry babe. I got you.” Lance reassures, running his fingers lightly up and down Keith’s back. When Keith leans back again, he rocks his hips experimentally and notices the way Lance’s stomach twitches at it.    
  
“Does it feel good?” He sighs, still adjusting to the feeling.    
  
Lance can’t help the groan that finally slips from his lips. “Amazing- you’re so tight. Fuck, it’s good, really good.”   
  
“Ha, okay.” Keith squints with a small puff of laughter. He moves faster and relishes in how tightly Lance grabs onto his upper thighs. He can tell how excited Lance is getting, probably from this position in general, and he arches his back for better leverage. He’s done enough training to last like this for hours, but his legs become shaky with effort and he pauses. “Can I- can we-”   
  
Lance seems to understand him, breath just as heavy, and pulls out to change their position. Keith lets out a breathy whine when Lance carefully slips himself back in, a pillow under Keith’s hips as he lies on his back. Lance is on his knees this time and moves his hips on his own, just slightly faster than their previous pace. Keith feels the urge to say something, but even with his mouth unconsciously agape, he can’t let out a sound. He finally keens when Lance’s hand is touching him again, faster on his cock as he moves deeper.    
  
Keith sits up again, holding himself up by his elbows. “I can’t-”   
  
Lance pushes further, angling directly at his prostate again before slamming their hips together. “Don’t hesitate if it feels good.”   
  
“Hah, I feel dizzy.” Keith throws his head back and closes his eyes again when Lance’s movements continue without remorse. “It’s so much, I- ugh!”   
  
Lance moves slower again, hand caressing Keith’s sides slowly to relax him before he stops for another sensual kiss. Their breaths mingle and Keith feels incredibly sensitive. He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s their first time or if it’s because he’s just weird, but he notices his eyes water as Lance presses harder down on his prostate. He tries to cover his mouth to hide the sounds, but Lance still smirks at him.   
  
“Shh,” he teases, “you’ll wake everyone up.”   
  
Lance feels Keith tighten even more at that and furrows his eyebrows. He changes positions again, this time keeping them connected. He adjusts a little more with his feet planted on the ground, standing while Keith still lays flat on his back on the edge of the bed now.    
  
“Fuck.” Keith looks down where they’re connected and Lance rewards him with another snap of his hips. His thrusts are even more ruthless like this and he strokes Keith’s faster, twisting his hand up and down while he moves inside and Keith feels the heat already bubbling at his core. “Fuck, Lance-”   
  
“You’re so hot like this, fuck.” Lance is panting just as heavily. “You’re so sexy like this, super fucking tight. I’m gonna come soon, can you take it?”   
  
“I’m gonna come-” Keith whines again, practically tearing at Lance’s back. “Lance, Lance, Lance-”   
  
“I love you.” Lance groans. “I love you, Keith.”   
  
“Mm-”   
  
Lance sucks his lip into his mouth at the sight and feeling of Keith’s orgasm, convulsing around him. He does his best to fuck Keith through it and gently slips out again when a weak hand pushes him away. He continues jerking himself off while Keith comes back to his senses, breath calming just a bit more.   
  
“Lance… Lance, come on…” Melty, sighing lovely up at him.    
  
“Shit.” Lance sighs, keening a little when he finally cums, leaning over Keith as his body fails to hold him up through it. They both roll back into comfortable positions on the mattress, gaining control of their breathing before Lance breaks the silence as usual. “You’re seriously the dream, Kogane.”   
  
“Don’t be gross.” Keith sighs. It’s stupidly romantic to him anyway. It’s not the best timing, but like always he goes for it anyway. “Love you, Lance.”   
  
It has him gaping, Keith averting his gaze again. “Holy quiznack, say it again!”   
  
“I call first shower.” He ignores the puppy eyes.    
  
“No way, say it again!”    
  
“Nope. See you in 30 minutes.”    
  
“Keeeeith!”    
  
He eventually says it one more time, when they’re both showered and ready for bed at last.    
  
“Lance… thanks.”   
  
“For what?” Lance turns to face him.    
  
Keith has a hand caressing the side of Lance’s face. “For everything.”   
  
He doesn’t really understand what Keith means, but Keith thinks that’s fine. There’s so much he’s gained and learned from being with everyone, from spending so much time with Lance. He doesn’t know where to start, but he’s nothing but grateful. He forever will be.   
  
“Let’s go back to Earth together when this is over?” Keith suggests. “Not forever, but for visits and stuff. I mean, because I know everyone is still gonna want to explore the universe and go on missions and all. We all came to the Garrison for a reason, and we all spent so much time together in space.”   
  
“Of course.” Lance holds him close. “It’d be a literal dream come true.”   
  
He moves just a fraction closer, wanting to cherish and hold this feeling for all eternity. He knows for sure he has so many places to go back to, so many people waiting for him and counting on him. He’s more sure of his relationship with Lance now, knows how accepting he is.    
  
If Lance thinks Keith has anymore dreaming to do, he might be dead wrong. His dream is already right here.    
  
He falls asleep to the feeling of his heart on fire; Lance cradles him gently.   
  
_ Thank you for choosing me.  _ _   
_ _   
_ And they both know he’ll never decide on anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Eres tu? Como has estado?" = "Is that you? Where have you been?"
> 
> "Es mi novio." = "He's my boyfriend."
> 
> "Oigame mushasho vaya e lavese el vocablo!" = It's hard for me to phrase this in English, but it's like telling her child to watch how they speak/watch their words
> 
> "Te extrano mucho!" = "I missed you so much!"
> 
> Thank you for reading!! :)<3


End file.
